<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Is it a Small World? by Rowan_storytelling</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23902795">Is it a Small World?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowan_storytelling/pseuds/Rowan_storytelling'>Rowan_storytelling</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:55:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23902795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowan_storytelling/pseuds/Rowan_storytelling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly, this is an experiment to figure out how this whole thing works, so I don't think I'm going anywhere with it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Henry Bowers &amp; Patrick Hockstetter, Victor Criss/Reginald "Belch" Huggins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Is it a Small World?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heavy swearing.<br/>Homophobic slurs.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello, it's me. The asshole of the town. The town bully. Whatever you want to call me. It's Henry Bowers. Those losers were put in the shinig light. They all had little halos around there heads.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well, I was not so fortunate.</p>
<p>So this is my side of the story. No holding back. THIS is what really happened.</p>
<p>We're startnig this story the summer of 89'. </p>
<p>It was early June, and the sun was beating down through the large window to my left. I was in last period, history, with 'tits' also known as Ben Hanscom. I was pissed that I got held back, cause I had to sit through the whole uear with him. I was smarter then him too! But unlike him, I never tried. He was a fat little boy, and he knew it all. All the teachers loved him, and turned a blind eye if he did something wrong. Me, if I looked out the window for a second I'd get a pink slip with 'Dentention' written on it in bold black letters. I felt the sun burn my arms, stinging the slightest bit. I didn't mind, I was focussed on the clock above the doorway. <br/>'Tick. Tick. Tick' <br/>The sound infuriated me. But I continued to stare. </p>
<p>One minute. I started packing up my things, carlessly throwing them into the trash located by my desk. When I finished there was a high pitched ring that rang throughout the halls. I was out the door, finally free. No teachers to tell me how to live. I could do whatever I pleased. I walked down a hall lined with lockers until I found Patrick Hocstetter. Now, Patrick was my boyfriend, not that I'd admit it aloud. Nobody needed to know that I was a fairy. And I needed to make sure nobody thought that Derry was a town full of fags. My dad would be pissed off, and would bring it out on me, no doubt. But nobody needed to know that either. People should mind their own fuckin buisness. Then we'd all have less problems. </p>
<p>I saw those losers walking past us as Belch and Victor showed up. Four-eyes, girly boy, jew, and stuttering Bill. Just the thought of them made white hot rage blind my sight. I clenched my fists until mt knuckles were white. They watched the four of us as they passed by. Four-eyes was the one that I hated most. </p>
<p>He mine as well be shouting at everyone "I'm a fag, and this short girly boy is my boyfriend. I made a mental note to find them during the summer. Beat the fuckin shit out of them if I could. Their ride was over, and I was done playing games. </p>
<p>"Henry!" Victor's voice snapped me out of my own thoughts. </p>
<p>"What the fuck do you want?" I yelled at him, and the people in the surrounding area shit their mounths. </p>
<p>"Don't you wanna go look for that fat boy" he asked. I smirked. Damn, I did, and I was gonna find that shit if it was the last thing I did. </p>
<p>"Let's go." I said, they all followed as we left the building.</p>
<p>That was just the start of this crazy summer.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>